Welcome to the World
by qumnast29
Summary: AU-OOC Goku and Chi-Chi did not have a son but a daughter. It will also contain elements of a Harry Potter cross over. This is the life of Son Golnar and her trying to navigate life as a Hogwarts studant, witch, demi-Saiyan, and her saving the universe. The story starts with Golnar being 11 and Raditz comming to Earth.


A.N. I do not own Dragon Ball Z

A.N. 2 This story is AU/OOC

A.N. 3 Goku and Chi-Chi did it have a son but a daughter. Her name is Golnar. I did keep with the "G" tradition. This will have the elements of a Harry Potter semi-crossover. Chi-Chi is a witch and went to school at Hogwarts.

A.N.4 The story will start when Golnar is 11 and on summer break from Hogwarts. She has trained under her father extensively. It is when Raditz will come to Earth.

Goku was taking his daughter to see his friends. It was an outing for the two of them. Chi-Chi would not be going because of other obligations. She was getting ready to send Golnar back for her second year and getting the stuff for Golnar's birthday.

There were some rules in the Son home. Goku had his own set and Chi-Chi had hers. The rules were general rules that kids have and some of them unique. For example, no flying or Ki blasts in the house. Chi-Chi ' s were related to Golnar being a witch.

Goku had one secret and that involved the accident when he was a kid. They think he remembers nothing but he remembers everything. He remembered losing his home world as a baby and he remembered the computer trying to tell him to destroy Earth and he did not want to lose this place.

While talking there was a man who was flying over them. "Kakarot, why have you not cleared this planet. It should have been done years ago."

There is something Goku can not stand is that is someone with the lack of respect of life.

"What's a Kakarot?"

Goku knew what he was talking about but he was playing dumb.

"What did you do? Hit your head as a kid."

All of his friends were giving knowing looks. Goku knew he meant no good and needs to go away, far away.

"Don't play stupid me with Kakarot. I am your brother."

Goku could hear Krillin snicker in the distance. "He's related to him."

Golnar did not look impressed. This is her uncle. Something her mother had been teaching her how to do is cast spells without a wand. She could perform 6th year spells without a wand. Her mother had gotten the wand in Japan because she did not want the tracking charm on it. Also, she needed to practice the spells not just theory.

All of the sudden, before anything else could happen is Raditz went after Goku and Goku was not going to let it happen. Golnar used magic in addition to her training. Goku had thought it was a good idea because it could be something that helps her and others. Golnar wanted her "uncle" gone. So she cast as strong as she could "PROTEGO!" It threw Raditz back several miles.

Raditz came back for round two and he looked at who threw that attack at him. He saw a girl that is a dead ringer for his scouter got a reading off of her. 9,000 Golnar has the power of an elite as a kid. He made of the mistake of trying to grab Golnar.

"Well Kakarot, if you can not act like a proper Saiyan than maybe your daughter can do the same..." Raditz was running his mouth which has gotten him in trouble in the past. Golnar punched him in the throat which made him release her. "REDUCTO." Casting it at such close range caused serious injury to Raditz and broke Golnar's arm.

Goku knew Golnar could hold her own. He never wanted her to be some helpless damsel in distress. "Leave, you lost. This is the last warning."

Raditz tried to attack again and Goku countered it and blew a hole out in the middle of his abdomen. His last words were "There are others who will come here. One year, one year and you can kiss your mud ball of a planet goodbye." Raditz could not say anything more, Raditz ' s body was gone.

Goku looked around. He was not going to take this lightly. He knew a legitimate threat when he spotted one. He knew why, the Planet Trade Organization. There was something that Goku was going to make sure the Saiyans never find out about and that is the dragon balls. In the wrong hands, they can be used to commit great acts of evil. He had one hidden in his home.

"Guys, we have a big problem on our hands."

Everyone knew what that meant and some serious work will need to be done. Bulma saw Golnar hold her arm funny. Goku saw it too. "Golnar, what happened?"

"I think I broke my arm."

Just by the angle that Golnar's arm was being held, Goku knew she broke it. Master Roshi went into his hut and pulled out a senzu bean for Golnar. Goku began to try to pop it back into place. Golnar took the senzu bean and it fixed her arm.

"Better Golnar?"

"Thank you Master Roshi."

Goku wanted to get Golnar home and explain the threat to Earth. Golnar going back to school may be a problem.

Now down in HFIL; Raditz saw a sight that he has not seen in years, his parents.

Bardock usually handed discipline over to Gine because anything he did was mild compared to her. Gine is the strict one.

"Raditz, what the hell were you thinking? You know the codes and with so few of us left you tried to kill Kakarot and you could have killed your niece. By some miracle, Kakarot landed on a world that can interbreed with us. We have a second chance and if it was not for Golnar, it would have been much worse."

Bardock held back one minor detail, he rigged Kakarot ' s tests. His youngest is not a third class but a first class. He knew Frieza had not meant any good for the planet Vegeta and had felt that way for years. That is why he was grateful that he sent Raditz away before Frieza killed them all and Kakarot escaped nearly being killed by a mere moment. Bardock knew about the accident. If it had happened on the planet Vegeta, Kakarot would have been put in the tank for a few hours. The memory loss would correct itself.

"What do you mean if it had not been for Golnar? She looks just like you mother."

Gine may have been to gentle and kind to be a fighter but it did not mean she was a pushover as a parent.

"Golnar is extremely powerful, more than most her age."

Bardock was enjoying his mate making Raditz squirm. He will teach Raditz a lesson himself. You never, ever turn your back on family. He personally enjoyed watching his granddaughter give it to Raditz when he was running his mouth. She may be tiny but packs a lot of power.


End file.
